Games are played by many people for entertainment, social gatherings and for entertainment. Games can take a variety of forms and can include pieces, cards and boards. A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,571 issued on Mar. 11, 2003 to Patricia McWilliams discloses a game board having a representation of a baseball playing field is provided. Cards containing questions about the sport are divided into regular question and “challenge” question cards. When batting, a player uses a chance determining device to determine the outcome of an at bat, preferably either a “hit” or “out”. While this game uses questions it operates like a baseball game as opposed to players attacking each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,764 issued on Jul. 31, 2007 to Don R. Donovan discloses a board game set-up so that a group of people each control a single game figure and play against a single person who controls a group of game figures. The game board includes a number of castle spaces which each have a treasure card. While this game allows for multiple people to play, it does not defeat opponents by attacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,874 issued on Jul. 21, 2009 to Lawrence L. White discloses a method of playing the board game includes an annular board game that has a planar top surface provided with indentations that intersect at a center of the board such that the board is divided into four quadrants. Annular and square recesses are created in each quadrant. While this game provides ma board game for play, the players do not reduce the health of the opponents.